pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drowzee
/ |evointo=Hypno |gen=Generation I |species=Hypnosis Pokémon |egg1=Human-Like |body=12 |type=Psychic |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=71.4 lbs |metweight=32.4kg |ability=Insomnia Forewarn |dw=Inner Focus |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= }} Drowzee (Japanese: スリープ Suriipu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Drowzee is a tapir-like Pokémon that is mostly yellow. The bottom half of its body is covered in mud, as if it was bathing in it. When Drowzee uses Hypnosis, its eyes glow a light blue. Natural abilities Drowzee can have the ability Forewarn or the ability Insomnia. Forewarn allows Drowzee to identify the opponent's strongest move. Insomnia gives Drowzee immunity to sleeping. It is skilled in hypnotism. After it makes a target asleep, it will eat their dreams. Fun dreams are Drowzee's favorite, while bad dreams can make Drowzee ill. Evolution Drowzee evolves into Hypno at level 26. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= 1 |[[Hypnosis]]|—|60|20|Psychic|Status}} 1 |[[Pound]]|40|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 5 |[[Disable]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status}} 9 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special}} 13 |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 17 |Poison Gas|—|90|40|Poison|Status}} 21 |[[Meditate]]|—|—|40|Psychic|Status}} 25 |'Psybeam'|65|100|20|Psychic|Special}} 29 |Wake-Up Slap|70|100|10|Fighting|Physical}} N/A |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 33 |Psych Up|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 37 |'Synchronoise'|120|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 41 |'Zen Headbutt'|80|90|15|Psychic|Physical}} 45 |[[Swagger]]|—|85|15|Normal|Status}} 49 |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 53 |Nasty Plot|—|—|20|Dark|Status}} 57 |'Psyshock'|80|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 61 |'Future Sight'|120|100|10|Psychic|Special}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |Elgyem, Beheeyem|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} |[[Beheeyem]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Mr. Mime|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites |number = 096 |rbspr = RB 096 front.png |yspr = Y 096 front.png |grnspr = GR 096 front.png |gldspr = G 096 front.png |slvspr = S 096 front.png |cryspr = C 096 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 096 front.png |emeraldspr = E 096 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 096 front.png |dpspr = DP 096 front.png |ptspr = DP 096 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 096 front.png |bwspr = Drowzee BW.gif |b2w2spr = Drowzee BW.gif |xyspr = Drowzee XY.gif |xysprs = Drowzee Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Drowzee XY.gif |orassprs = Drowzee Shiny XY.gif|smspr = Drowzee SM.gif|smsprs = Drowzee Shiny SM.gif|bwsprs = Shiny Drowzee BW.gif|b2w2sprs = Shiny Drowzee BW.gif}} Anime * Poké Fan's Drowzee * Cassidy's Drowzee * Azure's Drowzee * Scientist's Drowzee Trivia * Drowzee's voice in the anime closely resembles that of horror icon Bela Lugosi, whose character in Dracula routinely manipulates his victims by controlling their minds. Origin Drowzee is based on a tapir, a trunked, pig-like, Asian and South American animal. In Japanese folklore, a creature resembling a tapir called Baku would eat dreams as people slept. The name, Baku, even means "dream eater". This may be where Drowzee's dream eating ability comes from. Etymology Its English name may be a corruption of "Drowsy" (to feel sleepy) and may also include "z" (the letter associated to sleep). Its Japanese name, officially romanized as Sleep, is literally the word sleep. Gallery 096Drowzee_OS_anime.png 096Drowzee_OS_anime_2.png 096Drowzee_AG_anime.png 096Drowzee_Dream.png 096Drowzee_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 096Drowzee_Pokemon_Stadium.png 096Drowzee Pokémon HOME.png Drowzee-GO.png Drowzee GO Shiny.png DrowzeeSprite.png ShinyDrowzeeSprite.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon